FEEL MY WARTH!
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: First Zim Story. "Name's Samatha Evans. Call me Sam. Call me Samatha and I'll gut you like a freaking pig." She becomes Zim's new interest! OH MY! Is that a good thing? Or not? Rated T for violence, might move to Rated M if it's worse.
1. Enter Sam

Oh. Mi. Gawd. I JUST HAD TO WRITE AN INVATER ZIM STORY! You know why....CAUSE I LOVE ZIM! AND GIR! AND GAZ! SQUEE!

Zim: Foolish human! You mock the GREAT ZIM?!

LE GASP! *fake shock* NEVER!

Gir: I LOVE PIGGY!

O.O GIR! *huggles*

Laura: ....O.O Why do I keep showing up?

Courtney: *squeaks* ME TOO?!

I dunno. *innocent face*

Laura/Courtney: You wanted us to come back...didn't you?

*shifty eyes* XD ENJOY! And if you don't like this story, don't read it and don't even bother to review it. TA!

* * *

"Samatha honey! Come on sweetie! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" my mother yelled up to me.

I groaned and rolled over, looking at my alarm clock. I hate school. Why is school even here to begin with? I got out of bed and put on my daily clothes. A dark red fitting tank-top with a black mesh/fish-net long sleeve with thumb holes I put my thumbs through underneath, black pants with holes and stitchs of different colors in them, and my black converses with skulls on them. I walked up to the mirror and put on some eyeliner which I didn't put too much on, yet I didn't put on too little. I brushed out my shoulder length black hair with blood red highlights and walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and grabbed my dark blue bag with multiple buttons on it. I was almost free from the cheerfulness of my mother when she came out of no where and hugged me.

"Good-bye sweetie! Have fun at school!" she called after me.

I twitched slightly and headed to school. Gawd...hopefully it's better then my last school.

~AT SCHOOL~

"Settle down class." Mrs. Bitters began, but she didn't get their attention, seeing how had re-started.

"QUIET YOU TWERPS!" she roared, making everyone shut their mouths and look at her fearfully, "We have a pathic new student. Get in here."

I stepped into the class, everyone staring at me. I merely glared at them, my ruby red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Tell them your name and go sit next to Zim." She stated.

"Name's Samatha Evans. Call me Sam. Call me Samatha and I'll gut you like a freaking pig." I hissed dangerously, then went to my seat.

I felt eyes on me and I looked to my left to see a big headed kid glaring at me, or pass me that is. I looked to my right to see a green skinned kid glaring back at the big head.

"I telling you! He's an alien!" the big headed kid stated.

I rolled my eyes and placed my head on my head. Oh joy. Another freak. Mrs. Bitters wasn't so bad. She was cool. I know...I must sound crazy, but she's someone that I actually like. One of the only teachers that I actually like since my other schools.

"Dib! Shut up! Do you want to be sent to the lower classrooms?" She hissed, threatening him.

"No Mrs. Bitters." He stammered.

So the big headed kid's name is Dib huh? I felt a grinned slip over my face. Ooohohohoho! This is going to be fun! I chuckled to myself and leaned back in my seat.

~AT LUNCH~

I looked around with my disgusting food and saw Dib again and next to him was...My eyes widened. No. Way. GAZ?! I walked over to the table and sat down. She looked up and her eyes widened and her game dropped onto the table.

"Sam?" She asked.

I smirked and said, "Sup Gaz."

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"I enrolled today, but I moved here two days ago."

"Cool."

We smiled at eachother and winked at her, my way of telling her, 'Watch this' and I picked up my disgusting food and threw it at the back of Dib's head.

"GAH!" He yelled, falling over, landing face first into the ground.

Me and Gaz laughed at him and we exchanged high-fives. He got up and turned, glaring at me.

"Why did you that for? Are you on Zim's side space-monster!" He said.

I frowned at him and raised and eyebrow.

"Uh, no. I'm not." I said.

"But you have red eyes! Those aren't normal!" he cried.

I gritted my teeth. No one, and I mean no one makes fun of my eyes and gets away with it. I stood up and stormed up to Dib, picking him up by his throat and slammed him into the wall then threw in the direction where the green skinned boy was sitting.

"No one makes fun of my eyes." I growled out, my eyes flashing.

I leaped over and slammed my foot into his stomach.

"GAH!" He cried out, clutching his stomach.

I turned to the green ski--I mean Zim and demanded, "Give me your food if you want to live."

"What are you going to do to the Dib-stink?" he asked, handing it to me.

I grinned evilly and dumped the food onto him then slammed the tray straight into his face. He gave another cry out and then I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Gaz.

"Let's go Sam. I'll deal with him later." She said.

I nodded and followed her out.

* * *

_**Zim's POV**_

That female is certainly strong for an adverage human. I looked at Dib-human again and laughed at him, yelling, "DIB GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL!"

Everyone laughed at him and he weakly got up and wheezed out, "Shut up you alien scum."

He turned and limped out. HA! VICTORY FOR ZIM! I grinned to myself. Maybe I can get that human female on my side then I will be invinsable! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes oh yes... I laughed to myself and rubbed my hands together.

* * *

LE GASP! DONE WITH MY VERY FIRST INVATER ZIM! YAYNESS!

Gir: *is screetching* PIGGIES!

Laura: *is covering ears* Too....loud....

Courtney: *is screetching along with Gir* PIGGIES!

Zim: GIR! SHUT UP!

Sam: Ah gawd. Imma leaving.

NO! *pulls on her hair* YOU STAY HERE!

Sam: *rolls eyes* Fine.

REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE! AND NO FLAMES! I WILL USE THEM FOR COOKING!


	2. Enter Chris and What a Morning

*snoozing*

Laura: Wow.... She's out like a light.

Courtney: Amazing!

Sam: Guess all that chasing tired her out.

Laura: Not only her. *points at Gir and Zim, whoses passed out as well near me*

Courtney/Sam: O.O Wow....

Laura: Enjoy.

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

I was so happy when school was let out. I put on my rollerblades that I had brought with me to school and rollerbladed myself home, but I decided to stop at Gaz's house. I rolled myself smoothly and gracefully down the block until I got to the house. I switched my skates with my skates and opened the door, walking inside. I entered the living room and saw Gaz playing her game with Dib watching some piece of junk.

"Hey Gaz." I said, getting a slight head movement from her. Dib looked at me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

I gave him a look and said, "I'm here to visit Gaz. Not you, so shut up."

He quieted it down and sulked. Ha! Males are so gulible! I took a seat next to Gaz and pulled out my piggy game. She saved her game and switched it to two player. We spent hours trying to beat one another, but we ended up getting a tie. I glanced up a the clock and said, "Oh crap. I gotta get home."

I hopped off the couch, unhooking my game from hers. I dug through my pack and pulled out the newest piggy game system. I tossed it to her and said, "Here you go. A good to see you again from me. Enjoy!"

Her eyes were wide with happiness and she immdently ripped through the package, immdently playing the new game system. I chuckled to myself and put on my rollerblades, skating down the block to get home. On my way home, I saw a green house with a pinkish roof, four lawn gnomes, two piggy/squiral things, and a pink flamingo. I skidded to a stop and looked at the house. I skated up to the fence, not entering the yard. Those gnomes are freaky looking. I swore I heard screaming and yelling. I blinked and shook my head.

"Forget it." I muttered to myself as I backed away and skated down to my house. That house doesn't live that far from me. Maybe I can find out who lives there tomorrow. I took off my skates when I reached my house and entered it, which earned me a bone-crushing hug. I let out a gasp because the hug was killing my air.

"C-Choking...N-Not breathing." I croaked out.

The arms disappeared and I took in breathes. I looked up, glaring at the person.

"Gawd damn it Chris! Don't do that!" I snapped, glaring at my twin brother.

He looked like my except his hair had green hightlights and his eyes were a very dark blue and he wore very dark green shirts. He gaze me a apolgetic grin. He didn't talk much except for when he get very angry and when he had friends over. He doesn't have to talk around me because I knew what he's thinking and all that. I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't do that again. Okay?"

He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned at him back and said, "You don't mind if I have a friend over tomorrow do you?"

He shook his head no. I nodded to him and went upstairs. I entered my room and shut the door, curling up on my bed. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, hopefully I get some sleep. As if my wish was heard, I headed down into the dark abyess of sleep.

* * *

**THE**** NEXT MORNING**

I munched on my toast as I skated down the block with my brother on his skateboard. Since he was sick yesterday, he didn't have to come with me. Since he's not, he boarded next to me. I came across the same house as I came home yesterday and I saw Zim walking out of his house. I slowed to a stop and looked at him. Chris looked back at me and I waved to him to keep going. He nodded and continued his route to school. I turned my attention back to Zim. He noticed me and stopped, staring at me.

"You wan--" I started to say, but was cut off.

"What do you stink-human want?" he asked rudely.

I skated up to him quickly and pinned in against the fence, growling, "Listen you. Don't you DARE call me a stink-human. I happen to know that I smell NICE. I don't need some green alien freak telling me that I STINK."

I dropped him on his arse as he stared at me in shock. I turned and skated down the block, but before I got too far, I turned and yelled, "I WAS GOING TO OFFER YOU A LIFT, BUT NEVER MIND!"

I continued my route to school. Stupid male. I stopped and took off my skates, putting on my shoes. I saw Gaz and I smiled at her.

"Hey Gaz." I said.

"Hey." She mumbled, her full attention on the game.

I snickered and asked, "Enjoying the game I see? Have you seen my bro anywhere?"

That made her pause the game and she looked at me.

"Your brother is here?" she asked.

I nodded. She has a crush on my bro and he has one on her, but they won't admit it to eachother. I think they did, but they don't want it to be offical until I have someone. My eyes searched the entire yard and I saw him....beating up Dib....Oh gawd.

"There he is." I said, pointing at him.

We both got up and walked over. I pulled Chris off of Dib and asked, "What did he do this time?"

"He said you and this Zim guy were having relations and gunna destory the world." He mumbled, only loud enough for me to hear. I growled and my eyes turned to a dark blood red and I marched over to Dib. I threw him against the wall, holding him by his throat once more.

"You are one stupid male Dib. I should just kill you and be done and over with, but you know what!" I said, my face getting closer, whispering in his ear, "You're not worth my time yet alone anyone elses."

With that, I dropped him on his arse and turned the heel and stormed away. I saw Zim staring at Dib then me. He looked at Dib with amusment then at me with awe-struck on his face. I returned his gaze and he looked away from me. I blinked and stratched my head. What a weirdo.

* * *

_**Zim's POV**_

That human female is truely amazing, but not as amazing as Zim! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! That human male followed her. They looked the same. Were they...related? And that Gaz-human is following them also, dragging Dib inside. I smiled. My plan with surely be a hitch! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ZIM SHALL WIN! ZIM IS THE GREATEST! I walked inside and inside the classroom so I don't be late. ZIM IS NEVER LATE! I glanced over at Sam-human and wondered...how am I going to get her alone with me?

* * *

YOU'RE GUNNA HAVE TO FIGURE THAT OUT BY YOURSELF ZIMMY! zzzz....zzzz........zzzzz

Sam: ....she's evil.

Laura: But that's CK for you.

Courtney: Yep yep! XD

Sam: Hnn....Stay tuned everyone. And no flames.


	3. Making Sure the Story Line Goes Perfect!

MRRRRRRRROOOOOOW! *hisses*

Laura: ....wtf?

Courtney: *snoozing*

I...don't know......o.o what is with me today?

Laura: Crack much?

HEY! THEY'RE SOUR STRAWS! SHUDUP!

Laura: ....*sweatdrops* Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure they are.

.....*squeaks* GAARA! I LOVE YOU! *tackles him*

Laura: O,O

Sam: Enjoy.

* * *

THANK GAWD! LUNCH! But this time.... I brought my own lunch! This school's lunch is disgusting. I sat down on the other side of Gaz and Chris sat next to me, across from Dib. Dib was sulking because we wounded his pride. FWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I blinked. What the hell was that? All of a sudden, a girl popped out of no where. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looks familiar. I looked closer. My eyes widened. Oh god! NO!

"YES! I'M HERE SAM!"

I buried my face in my arms. What the hell is _she_ doing here?

"Because I can." She said in a sing-song voice in my ear.

* * *

_**The Author's POV  
**_

Sam jumped into the air. I laughed evilly. Hiya everyone! IT'S ME! THE AUTHOR! I'M FABULOUS! FWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She looked at me and asked, "What are you doing here Alex?"

I grinned at her and said, "I'm here to make sure that EVERYTHING goes smoothly!"

Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief, so did Chris's eyes. I grinned at them. Gaz looked at me and asked, "Who are you?"

"Hi there Gaz! You're one of my favorite charactors!" I chriped.

She looked at me with one eye and said, "Ppfh."

I snapped my fingers and Dib suddenly fell to the floor and she looked at him. She looked back at me and said, "Guess I am."

I grinned and I skipped over to where Zim is. I sat down infront of him and said, "Hey there Zim! You're also one of my favorite charactors!"

He simply looked at me with a 'wtf?' written over his face and he said, "LIES! LIES! YOU HUMAN LIAR!"

My fell into a pout and I whined, "Buuuut Zimmy!"

His eyes went wide with shock and horror. The bell rang and I said, "DAMN IT! *sigh* Gotta go. See ya later Sammy!"

I poofed away.

* * *

**_Zim's POV_**

Who in the tallest was that? No matter! My plan shall go smoothly without interuptions!

'I don't think so Zimmy! FWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

WHAT IN THE TALLEST?! WHO IS THIS?! ZIM SHALL DESTORY YOU!

'Ppfh. Like you can! I'm the author dummy! I was just here a couple of seconds ago! ANYway, I will make SURE that YOUR plan WILL go SMOOOOOOOOTHLY! FWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I suggest you go to class now Zimmy! Ta!'

I could only stare in shock. What in the tallest? I shook my head. No matter! Zimmy--I mean Zim shall get the plan go into action!

'Good luck Zim-Zim!'

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T MOCK ZIM!

'LE GASP?! ME?! Never!'

I walked to class and dropped my head onto my desk, hard. I groaned to myself and looked up, staring at the teacher teaching things boredly. This will take some time.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

I walked home and the male human and female human went riding past me with Gaz-human on the male human's skateboard. Where were they going?

"GIR!"

"YES SIR?!" A squeaky voice answered.

"Follow those three humans who will pass the base!" I commanded.

"OKAY!" Gir said, slipping into his disguise.

'I could always tell you where they lived Zimmy Zim-Zim.'

Oh. My. TALLEST! LEAVE ZIM ALONE! ZIM DOESN'T NEED HELP FROM NO ONE!

'....FINE!'

FINALLY! Zim now has peace and quiet I believe is what the humans say. I walked down the street and got to my house and went inside. Now all I have to do is wait for Gir to come back from finding out where they live at.

* * *

*is fuming slightly* Now I'm NOT gunna help you Zimmy Zim-Zim!

Laura: Why did you suddenly appear in the story?

Cause I need to make sure that things go smoothly! No stupid confessions or Dib confesstions in there! Cause I know that there'll be some in there! RWAR!

Laura: Sheesh girl. You need to calm down.

NEVER! *is sitting ontop of Gaara*

Gaara: ...............

Courtney: *still snoozing*

Zim: REVIEW THIS OR YOU HUMANS SHALL BE DOOOOOOOOOMED!

Ehehe...he said doomed funny.

Laura: CK! SHUT UP!

*SMACK* OUCH! LAURA! TT-TT


	4. Sam meets Gir and a Shocking Sight

*coughs* Ahem. This is an announcement. My OC is not based on me. She is someone that I thought of and she is nothing like me in anyway. That's it.

Laura: .....basically you're now going to be in the story because?

I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN THE STORY! Well...not that much....Only when they start messing up the plot of the story!

Laura: Uh-huh...*eyes me*

I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! *tail is poofed out angrily*

Laura: Whatev.

Courtney: *giggles in sleep*

Sam: Review people.

*grumbles*

* * *

I heard a noise coming from outside and I put my finger to my lips, signaling them to be quiet. I crawled out of the window and leaped onto whoever was out there. There was a high pitched squeal and I blinked, looking down at the creature I was pinning to the ground. It was a...dog? More like a fake looking dog, but it was cute looking. I stood up with it in my hands.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked it softly.

I know what you people are thinking, so SHUT UP! I'm sucker for cute things. I coo'd softly and it and walked inside. Once I closed the door, I held the dog creature out infront of me, saying, "Look what I found."

Chris looked at it slightly, but dismissed it. He's not into dogs really nor cute things. Gaz looked at it and said, "That's that weird kid Zim's dog."

I let out 'hmm' and turned the heel, saying, "I'll be back. Imma gunna return this cutie back to him."

I heard a 'see ya later' from both of them. I put on my skates and bladed down the sidewalk. I came to the house and it skated up to the door. I knocked on the front door and walked. I heard something move and I leaped, only to see that the lasers had missed me. WTF?! LASERS?! WHAT IS WITH THIS KID?! I flushed with anger and I kicked the door opened and yelled, "YOU BASTARD!"

Inside, Zim stared in fear. I rolled up to him and hissed deadly, "What the hell do you think that you are doing?"

He didn't say anything, but he squeaked when I threw him across and he landed onto his couch. I put the dog down and said to it, "I'll see you later cutie. Come and visit me sometime."

I turned the heel and skated out, slamming the door angrily. Once I got home, I opened the door and I stared in horror. Oh. My. Gawd. I let out a scream, which made Gaz and Chris jump up in fright and stared at me with flushed faces.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING?! IN THE LIVING ROOM! INFRONT OF ME! AH GAWD! I NEED SOME MIND SOAP!" I screamed out, running upstairs in my skates.

Gaz and Chris looked at eachother then looked away, blushing because I had caught them.

* * *

_**Zim's POV**_

I didn't expect her to have thrown me.

"She's so nice! She smelled nice too!" Gir said happily, taking off the disguse, "I like her!"

I glared at Gir and then snapped, "Did you find out where she lived?"

Gir nodded his head quickly and screamed, "WAFFLES!" and ran around in circles. I rolled my eyes and went down into the lab. I need to get her on my side and I don't think shooting lasers at her wasn't the best idea. I inputed her DNA that she left on me and I made sure that they didn't attack her the next time she came back here. I laughed evilly.

* * *

Laura: Where'd she go THIS time?

Courtney: *snooze bubble pops* *groggy and rubs eyes cutely* Wha?

Sam: CK disappeared.

Courtney: Typical.

*a shoe flies out of no where*

Courtney: *gets smacked by it* OOF!

Laura: WALMART! O.o wtf?

Sam: No. It's boot to the face! Get it right! Gawd!

Laura: ....whatev....REVIEW PEOPLE! XD


	5. Sam's proposion and Zim torturing!

Laura: *coughs* Since Ck isn't here, me and Courtney will be your announcers!

Courtney: YAY!

Gir: PIGGIES! *running around in a circle screaming*

Laura: ....Wtf?

*piggies suddenly start falling from the sky*

Laura: WTF?! WTH ARE THESE PIGGIES COMING FROM?!

Courtney: WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sam: ....*sweatdrops* Enjoy.

* * *

I rummaged through my room. Where. the hell. is. IT?! I growled and threw my stuff across the room. I heard a poof and I turned to see Alex. I groaned and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to help!" she said innocently which caused me to look up at her with confusing and caution.

"Really?" I asked slowly.

She nodded her head furiously and hopped off my bed, pulling out my i-pod. My eyes shone with happiness and I made a grab for it when she moved it away from me. I growled and demanded, "Give it back. Now."

She shook her head. I groaned inwardly. I knew it! There's something that she wants. I sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I want to help you get. your. love. _interst_."

My eyes widened and I could feel a blush coming over my face and I stuttered, "Wha-Wha-Wha-What?!"

She rolled her eyes and said slowly, "Your. Love. _Interst_."

She was saying interst with a bit more force in it and I sighed, defeated and mumbled a 'fine'. She smiled happily and tossed me my i-pod, saying, "Good! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then!" then was gone like that. I blinked and sighed, laying down on my bed. Knowing Alex....things won't turn out good.

* * *

**_Zim's POV_**

I ignored all of Gir's squealing and loudness. I tried to focus on my task to get the human Sam to obey me.

"That won't work." A voice said in my ear.

I sceamed in fright and jumped, turning around. It's that girl again! She gave me a look and said, "I'm here to help you!"

I looked at her with caution and said, "The mighty Zim does **not** need help from a stink-human."

All of a sudden, I was pinned to the floor and she was glaring at me. I gulped. I swear to the tallest, her eyes were glowing dark red.

"**What did you call me?**" She hissed.

I didn't say anything. She's SCARY! Like she read my mind, her eyes stopped glowing and she got up off of me. I scampered up and brushed my clothes off.

"WAFFLES! I LOVE YOU!" Gir yelled, hugging the girl's leg.

She looked down at Gir then her eyes had...HEARTS IN THEM?!

"I LOVE YOU TOO GIR!" she squealed, hugging him to her chest.

"I LOVE BOOBIES!" Gir yelled, screaming in pure delight.

My attena twitched with annoyance and I turned, walking out. That was....scary...Scarier then the humans finding out my idenity. I shook my head and I continued my task, hopfully she'll forget about me and play with Gir.

"THAT SOUNDED DIRTY ZIMMY ZIM-ZIM!" she yelled.

"MASTER HAS A DIRTY MIND!" Gir screamed out.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TWO! AND DON'T CALL THE MIGHTY ZIM THAT NAME?!" I screamed back.

She tilted her head and asked, "What? Zimmy Zim-Zim?"

"YES!" I shrieked out, "THAT NAME!"

"I LIKE MASTER'S NEW NAME!" Gir yelled, "OOOOOOOHHHHHH! PIGGIES! I LOVE YOU PIGGY!" hugging a piggy to him tightly.

I banged my head against the desk in angry and aggervastion. The girl giggled at my attempts. I groaned inwardly.

* * *

Laura: AND IT'S DONE!

Courtney: W-O-W!

Sam: Must she torture us so much?

Laura/Courtney: Yes.

Sam: *sighs* Review people.

Laura: YEAH! And CK tried to make Gir as random as possible. So don't be so harsh.


End file.
